Hero Is As Hero Does
by BlueberryMuffins76
Summary: When Clark and Lois first meet, he determines to break down the mental walls she's set up and be her friend. All with the help of his cat!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is more based off the Christopher Reeves movies than anything but isn't set at a specific time. Enjoy!_

* * *

Lois Lane marched into Jimmy White's office. She shoved a note in his face. "You expect me to train a new person? With no experience? You know I don't do that."

He returned her look with furrowed eyebrows. "Well you are about to start or I will be forced to replace you."

She huffed. "Fine. I will try it just this once. But if it doesn't go well, it is your fault and I will quit."

His eyes widened. "Lois," his voice softened, "you are my best reporter. My goal is that if someone is trained by you, our product quality will increase."

"I said I will do it this once," she said through clenched teeth.

A knock sounded on the glass door and they looked up. "And there he is," Jimmy stated. "Come in, Clark," he raised his voice slightly in order to be heard.

A tall, dark gentlemen dressed in a deep blue suit, starched white shirt, and blue and white striped bowtie grappled with the door. Black glasses framed his eyes. He almost tripped over the rug as he came forward to shake Jimmy's hand. "Am I late?"

"No, perfect timing. Clark, this is Lois Lane. She will be training you. Lois, this is Clark Kent, our new recruit."

She offered her hand and instead of shaking it, Clark bowed slightly and raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back. "I am looking forward to working with you. Your articles are the best."

Despite herself, she gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you. Now, we have no time to waste. I will show you my desk and get you settled in."

He followed her out and soon they settled into a daily routine.

* * *

Several weeks went by and one evening Clark went home and began to discuss his problem with his cat, VitaNovem. The tabby enjoyed curling up next to him and watching either the nightly news or an old western movie.

"Vee-vee," he started, petting his furry friend, "I don't know what to do about Lois. She seems to have accepted I'm a part of her life now, but she's really closed off. She's very pretty and I like her. A lot."

The cat meowed and started purring.

"Ok, I know you're a boy too. But what should I do?"

Vita hopped off the sofa and walked to the door. There he sat and meowed. Then he turned and ran to the fridge.

"I get it. You need food to think." Clark grabbed a cat of wet food from the fridge and dipped a spoonful onto his bowl. However, his pet had other ideas, repeating the process of meowing at the door, then the fridge. The man stood and scratched his head. "What do you want?"

Vita wrapped around and between his legs, then began his ritual once more.

"Ah! You think I need to take her out to eat!"

The cat meowed and began eating his food.

Clark laughed. "Thank you, buddy. I will…ask her…tomorrow…" he groaned and went back to the couch. "Where am I supposed to take her?"

VitaNovem again came running up, this time with a piece of paper in his mouth.

"What is this?" Clark read the advertisement he thought he had thrown away. 'La Vie En Rose', dinner and show. It was a fancy restaurant and live show, reminiscent of the old night clubs during the song for which the place was named. He noticed Lois's favorite singer, Melvin Crosby, was scheduled to sing tomorrow night. She constantly hummed his songs. Clark knew it was expensive, but a good woman is worth far more than the rubies he could purchase with the money he would spend.

The next morning, he stopped at a small donut shop and got a chocolate covered donut for himself, a cream cheese Danish for Lois, and two coffees. He carefully walked up to the office, struggling to open the doors. Lois was already seated at their desk, typing. Straightening, he placed one coffee in front of her, the other at his seat, then gave her the Danish. She looked up. "Is that for me?"

He nodded, grinning. "I thought you might need an extra boost today."

She smiled and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "You remembered covering my least favorite politicians drains me."

His face tinged red. "I did. Uh, Lois?"

She gazed up at him. "What?"

"I, er…was wondering…Is your evening reserved tonight?"

"Not unless you count my couch and a bowl of ice cream."

"Would you like to go to La Vie En Rose with me?"

She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them. "Isn't that expensive?"

"Not when you are concerned."

She smiled. "If you're sure it's alright, I would love to go."

"You would?" he beamed.

"Believe me, all I ever have ask me out are losers. You are the first nice gentleman to ask me since I don't know when. Any girl would be foolish to turn down a night with you."

"Wow, Lois. This is great!" Clark scratched his head, baffled at her comment.

She laughed. "Now get to work. I'm free once we're off."

"Thank you."

Clark found it hard to keep focus all day. Finally, they clocked out. "Do you need to go home and change or anything?"

Lois frowned and looked at her plain but practical white blouse over gray skirt. "I believe I should. Give me about half an hour."

"May I have your address so I can come pick you up?"

She named a place a couple blocks from their destination. "Yu know, we can just walk over there if that is alright."

He smiled. "That is fine with me. I will see you in about 45 minutes then!"

They parted ways.

Clark went home for a bit to tell Vee about his day. "Hey, Vee-vee! Lois is going with me tonight!"

The fur person meowed and rubbed his legs. Then he ran and sniffed at a magazine with a bouquet on the front, some sort of gardening.

"Ok, I will get her flowers. You are such an expert on women!" Clark petted him.

After a while, the man locked up and set out towards Lois's flat, stopping at a flower vendor along the way. He chose some brightly colored Gerber daisies, knowing they would hold up better than some of the more exotic flowers.

He checked the flat number for the umpteenth time, finally located it, and then stood staring at the door. He tugged at his tie, then rang the doorbell, hiding the bouquet behind his back.

"Just a minute!" he heard her call. As he waited, thumping and bumped sounded. Then Lois finally answered. "Clark!"

He bowed slightly. "Lois!" He then extended the flowers. "These are for you."

"Oh Clark! You shouldn't have!" she sniffed them, then took a blue one out and tucked it behind her ear. Snatching a matching one, she threaded it through this buttonhole, trying not to notice he was more muscular under his suit than she thought. "There. Do you want to come in a minute?"

"It is up to you. This night is all about you."

She smiled. "I am getting peckish so how about you let me grab my purse and we can go?"

"Ok." He barely stepped in as she grabbed a vase and put some water in it, then the flowers. She snatched a small black clutch from her sofa. "Ready?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yes." She accepted his offer and threaded her arm through his. He definitely worked out, at least daily.

They threaded their way through the crowed New York street and were beckoned in by a waiter in a black suit and white shirt. "Two?"

"Yes," Clark answered, leading Lois as they followed him to an empty table. The waiter set a couple of glasses of water in front of them. "We just got a new moscato from Italy. Would you like to try it?"

"Red or white?"

"Rose, which is in between."

"I will try a glass, thank you."

Clark caught the man's eye. "I will have one as well."

The waiter turned away. Clark opened his mouth to speak, but then an announcer stepped onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest with us tonight, the acclaimed singer Melvin Crosby. The dance floor is open to anyone who cannot help but move to his music!"

Lois beamed. "Melvin!"

Clark grinned. "I thought he was a favorite of yours."

The tenor began a rendition of Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. Lois swayed back and forth to the beat. "Do you want to dance?" she asked him.

His eyebrows raised. "Uh, sure…" She tugged him up and they began to waltz. He turned and twirled her, and as the song came to an end, he dipped her. The audience cheered for them and the bowed. Melvin then began Mambo Italiano, and the couple again moved along to the music. This time they ended with Clark on one knee, Lois lightly perched on his leg. She laughed, eyes sparkly, as they went back to their table. The waiter had just delivered their dinner.

"This is fun!" she said.

"It is!" he replied. "Mind if I pray real quick?"

"Go ahead."

Their heads bowed, Clark clasped her hand. "Father, I am grateful for the time we have this evening to get out and enjoy ourselves. Use this food to sustain and nourish our bodies as we prepare to go back to work tomorrow. In Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen." They dug into their food, chatting between mouthfuls and lulls in their entertainment. At last, it was time to go home. Clark again offered Lois his arm. She gently nuzzled against it then straightened again. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun and was treated so nicely."

"You should have the best. You work hard and need a break every now and again."

"But why are you being so good to me? I wasn't exactly easy on you these past few weeks."

Clark stopped and looked at her. "Lois, I like you. I see someone in you who has been hurt and needs a friend, even though you try to close yourself off."

She glanced down. "Well…I guess you are right about that. Will you forgive me for being so mean?"

"I do, and I will forget it."

"Thank you! So…you just want to be friends?"

Clark tried to hide a frown. "That is all I can ask for now."

She smiled. "Wow. You are definitely a rare breed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I appreciate your friendship and that you're not being pushy, just taking things slow and actually treating me as a lady."

It was his turn to smile.

"How about you let me fix you dinner sometime next week?"

"That would be wonderful."

Lois unlocked her door. "Maybe Saturday evening?"

"Sure! We also need ice cream sometime, since I shorted you tonight."

"Everything was so much better than ice cream alone."

He grinned. "I'm glad you had a good time. You get some rest now."

"I will! Thank you again."

"The pleasure is mine." He waited until he heard her lock the door, then turned to go home.

Lois stopped and smelled her bouquet. He didn't try to hug her or kiss her or anything. It sure was nice to have someone who expected nothing but to make sure she had a good time. She could definitely get used to something like that. He really was a sweet guy, and definitely better looking than she had first thought. She had just determined to swear off men before she had to train Clark, having found them thus far to be complete jerks interested only in what they could get from her. She knew even from their first meeting that Clark was different, a real gentleman. Now she felt really bad about how she had treated him. From now on, she was going to make sure she appreciated him. Their office mates all thought he was a clumsy geek, constantly making fun of him. Until she was with him on the dance floor, she likely would have said the same thing. But he had been surprisingly good, moving with ease, sticking to the beat, and leading her firmly but gently, giving the appearance they had been dancing together for years. She sighed. Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark returned to find Vita on the couch, feet curled under his chest, eyes half open. "Yes, it went spectacularly!" He scratched the cat's chin. "She seemed to have a fantastic time and is going to fix me dinner next Saturday."

Vita meowed. "Are you hungry?" Clark dished out some more dry food. Once again, the tabby stared at the dish, then meowed. "Oh, you think you should come with me?"

Purring, the furry baby rubbed around his legs.

Clark laughed. "Well, that is one point I will have to argue against. Guys don't bring cats on dates with them."

Vita growled. "Yes, I know you want to start a new trend. But Lois doesn't even know who I really am. I want her to like me, not think I'm off my rocker."

The cat turned his back on his owner and dug into the meal.

"Bud, I'm just stating the facts here. I want to have her over for ice cream and a movie sometime. Then you can meet her. Now, it's time for us to sleep." Clark finished getting ready and hopped in bed, his cat following and curling up next to him. Soon both were fast asleep, content.

* * *

The next morning, Clark walked into to work to find Lois humming as she typed, her face looking rested and content for once. "Hi, Clark!"

"Hi, Lois!" He settled beside her, his stomach churning in a strange manner.

They spent the next few days in companionable silence except to discuss their projects. Finally, Saturday arrived.

Lois delivered her last articles, then turned to Clark. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are. I really appreciate your doing this!"

Her lips turned up as she took his proffered arm. "My pleasure." She let him lead her out the door and to the elevator. "I hope you like chicken and roasted vegetables."

"I am not picky. I am sure anything you make is delicious."

They walked over to her flat and she let him in. "Make yourself at home. I need a few minutes to cut everything up. Would you like something to drink?"

He glanced around, seeing she kept her place neat and clean. "Just some water. And let me help you."

"Are you sure?"

"About water? Quite."

She laughed. "No, I meant helping me in the kitchen."

"My mother taught me a few things as I was growing up. I would enjoy helping you."

"You're really sweet. Here," she handed him a wooden cutting board. "You can use this side of the counter and cut the potatoes, bite size pieces please." She took a couple knives out of the block and handed him one handle towards him.

Going to the sink, he carefully washed off the potatoes, then began to slice them. Lois cut up some squash and onions. "Clark? Do you have any siblings?"

He cut a little faster. "No…I was a foundling. My parents were unable to have their own children."

Her face fell. "Oh. I am sorry."

"It's a fact. There's no reason to be sorry. What about you?"

"I have a little sister who lives in California. She's a model. And my older brother is in the navy, so he constantly travels."

"Are they married?"

"No."

"I am really surprised you are not married."

She looked down and gulped. "Clark, I know you're being really nice to me. Men just don't like me. I think I intimidate them. I don't mean to be overbearing…it's just I'm so used to taking care of myself."

"That's one of the things I like about you. You're successful alone."

"You think that's a good thing?"

"Yes."

Smiling, she looked over at him. "Thank you. That means a lot." She took his potato pieces and added them to the tray, then sprinkle some spices on them. "Will you please put this on the bottom rack while I get the chicken?"

He grabbed the tray and stuck it in. "How else can I help?"

"How about you set the table?"

"Ok."

"Two cabinets to my left you'll find the plates and glasses. Silverware is in the drawer beneath. I think I put the napkins on the table already."

He put everything in order, then stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as she put the dish of chicken in the oven.

"There. It will be around thirty minutes before everything is cooked. I hate you have to wait so long."

"I do not mind. I haven't had a home cooked meal since I left Smallville."

"It sounds like I need to have you over more often."

He blushed. "I wouldn't say no."

"You know we have the office all in a titter?" she giggled.

"How so?"

"They have noticed we've gotten chummy lately. You know how they are. As if our paper isn't gossip enough."

"I know no one likes me so it matters not."

"They just don't know you," she reassured. "You're the best man I know."

He looked down. "Will you show me around your place?"

"Yes!" She grabbed his hand and led him out to her veranda.

"Whoah. Definitely different than Smallville. But quite nice."

"I think so. But I am used to it."

"You've lived in the city all your life?"

"I have. Anymore I'm so busy reporting that I have no time to even ponder it. And I do get to travel sometimes."

"That's good."

She let go of his hand and leaned over the railing a bit. "I often just watch a minute to relax. You know I love working, out that doesn't keep me fro being exhausted at the end of the day."

"No, it doesn't."

"Say, how do you usually unwind?"

His lips moved from side to side. "Uh…I just watch some TV and play with my cat, VitaNovem."

"I didn't know you have a pet. I actually expected you to be a dog person."

"Well, I did have a dog growing up. But one day after work, I tied a shortcut through an alley. I saw this cat digging around in the trash. He was really skinny. I stopped and crouched down, calling out to him."

"What made you do that?"

"The look in his eyes. He stared at me, then hopped down and started purring. He put his head under my hand and I petted him. Then before I realized what I was doing, I picked him up and took him home."

"Aw! How sweet!"

He smiled. "He's a great cat. I asked the shelters and left some notes, but he seems to have been abandoned."

"It sounds like he found a good home."

"I hope so!" Clark leaned over next to her. "You could come over sometime and meet him. Maybe have ice cream and a movie?"

Turning, she gazed up at him. "That sounds nice. Let's go check on our food now."

All too soon, their meal was done and Clark had to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, Clark took Lois home after work. He unlocked his door to find Vita on the couch. He politely waited until Lois was in and the door shut before jumping down and sitting at her feet. "Meow!"

"Well hello to you too! What a handsome little boy you are." She crouched down and scratched his chin, reward by purring, then rubbing around her.

"He likes you."

She stood up and looked around.

He came to her side. "It's definitely not as fancy as your place. But a bachelor like me doesn't need much."

"It's nice. It feels comfortable."

"Thanks. Are you ready to get ice cream and find a movie?"

"Sure!" She let him take her to the kitchen and watched as he took out a couple bowls. "I guess I should have fed you dinner first…"

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "This is perfect! We can eat ice cream as a meal if we want."

He got out the vanilla and scooped it into her bowl, then got some chocolate sauce from the fridge and a small container of nuts. "Want some?"

"Yes please!" She squeezed a generous amount of chocolate onto hers, then sprinkled some nuts. He did likewise and gave her a spoon and napkin.

"Ready to find a movie?"

"Whenever you are." They returned to the couch and he flipped on the TV.

"Anything you like?" he asked, flipping through the channels.

"I usually like chick flicks but as long as it's not horror I'll try it."

He grimaced. "Ok." The Philadelphia Story was on, with Jimmy Stuart. "Have you seen this before?"

"No, but I am a Jimmy fan."

"Then let's try it."

"Ok!" They settled into their seats and devoured the ice cream in silence. Lois curled up, shaking a little.

"Are you cold?" Clark asked.

"A bit."

"Here." He got up and wrapped a blanket around her. He started to move to the other side of the couch again.

"You can stay over here. You're warm," she winked.

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"Yes."

He scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders, but remained stiff. She turned to him. "Relax!" She rested her head against his shoulder, leaning against him a bit.

He took a deep breath and settled more comfortably. At some point their hands entangled and Vita hopped up and stretched over both their laps. They remained that way a while after the movie finished, the TV off.

"Lois? Are you awake?"

"For now. Is something wrong?"

"No. Are you comfortable?"

"Absolutely! Am I squishing you?"

He chuckled. "You're so light you couldn't hurt me. I just want to make sure you're ok with things…with us…"

She looked up at him, turning slightly to do so. "Yes. I know I'm safe with you. I trust you. You're not going to do anything I don't want. When I'm with you, I feel like a treasure you're guarding, to be handled with care."

"I…do?"

"I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't mean it."

"I…I don't know what to say."

She looked down. "I shouldn't have said anything. I need to get home." She folded up the blanket after getting up.

"It's ok! I wasn't expecting you to say that."

Squatting to pet the cat, she refused to look at him. "I'm sorry I did. Me and my big mouth…"

He got down on the floor beside her and gently tipped her chin up so she would look at him. "I'm really glad you feel safe with me and seem to enjoy spending time with me."

"I really do need to go home though." She stood.

He popped up as well and walked her to the door. "It's dark. Will you let me take you home?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I'll be ok. I'm sure I've worn you out."

"I don't mind."

"I know that. But I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright." He started to open the door, then gave her a short side hug. "Be careful."

"I will be. And thank you again."

"Any time. Goodnight, Lois."

"Sweet dreams, Clark."

* * *

Adjusting her purse over her shoulder, Lois started home. As she neared her building, a dark figure jumped out from behind a table at a restaurant and tackled her, grabbing at her purse. "Help!" she screamed, punching at the assailant.

The fight kept on for a minute, then another figure flew in. "Let go of this lady. Now."

Lois blinked. "Superman!" Her attacker continued struggling with her.

"I said, let her go." Superman put a firm hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him away, using his other hand to steady Lois. He then gripped the man with both hands. "You are coming with me."

Lois made sure her purse was still there. "Thank you!"

Superman smiled at her. "Any time. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just need to get home and rest."

"Do you live close by?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Watch out for more rapscallions. This one is going down to the police station." With that Superman flew off, dragging the villain behind him.

Lois stood a minute, watching, then hurried home. She locked the door behind her and pushed a chair in front of it, then ensured her veranda door was locked as well.

The next morning, Clark noticed Lois came in barely on time and had some smudges under her eyes. "Are you ok? Did something happen last night?" He knew she was usually early.

"I…am not sure. Someone tried to take my purse last night."

His eyes widened. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Superman came and rescued me. I have no idea how he knew I was in trouble." She closed her eyes.

"Oh Lois, I am so glad. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt…or worse."

She sighed. "I should have let you walk me home."

He withheld a look of triumph. "I wish you had too. But we can't change that now. I really care about you and want you to be safe."

She laughed, a cold sarcastic type. "Working as a reporter? Danger is my middle name."

At that point, they were summoned by the secretary to Jimmy White's office. He glanced at them both. "Lois, Clark, I have a trip planned for you. I want you to go to the World's Fair in Knoxville, TN. I already have your flight booked, hotel arrangements, and the works."

"Oh! When do we leave?" Lois beamed.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Got it."

Clark stayed silent.

Lois punched him. "Aren't you excited?"

"We'll talk later."

"Ok…" She received the necessary papers and they went back to work. When the day was over, Lois turned to him. "Now spill it. What's wrong?"

He pulled her out the door. "Uh…will we have to share a room?"

"I believe so. It's alright. We won't share the bed. I can sleep on the floor or couch." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Lighten up. It will be fine."

He smiled at her. "You're right. We will be fine."

* * *

The days blurred together and finally they arrived in Knoxville. They found the hotel and settled in, a tiny room with only one bed. "You sleep on the bed. I'll be fine on the floor."

Lois looked over at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're a good man, Clark." She put her things away then turned to him. "Well, what shall we do first?"

"This is your specialty. You take us wherever you want."

She pondered a minute. "I'm hungry and we don't need to go to the fair until tomorrow. So let's just get some food and call it a night."

"Sounds good."

They found a small place called Grady's Good Times, a quaint little hole in the wall reminiscent of the 1950's soda shops. Once they were done with their meal, Clark looked at Lois. "Would you like to share a milkshake or malt?"

"Yes! Chocolate?"

"Fine by me!" He ordered and the waitress soon gave them a deep cup and two straws. Clark gave one to Lois, "You first."

She stuck it in and took some sips. "This is delicious."

He dipped his pinky in and stuck a drop on her nose.

"Hey!" she laughed, playfully hitting his arm.

"Light enough for you?" he chuckled.

"Goofball." They finished the shake and returned to the hotel.

The next morning, they traversed to the fair and wandered around, taking in all the sights.

"Do you want to ride on the Ferris wheel?" she inquired.

His eyes grew huge behind his glasses. "No thank you. The wind is too high today."

"Suit yourself. I'm going without you. Meet me in this spot in an hour; it my take that long to get through. Go do something fun so we have more material."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will be." She got in line and as expected, it was a good 45 minutes. She ended up squished between two strangers and at last the wheel began to turn. The view would help her see what drew the most attention, where they should focus. The wind blew and rocked the structure some, billowing her hair into her face and that of her seat mates. As the wheel came to the top, it stopped.

A man with a megaphone stood below. "Ladies and gentlemen, there will be a delay due to the wind. Stay calm and you will be retuned to the ground as soon as possible."

Lois ground her teeth while her companions groveled and complained. The wind picked up, rocking the seat even harder. The structure seemed to be tipping to one side. A blue flash appeared and pushed it back into place, then began scooping out the passengers and returning them safely to the ground. He gathered Lois's seat mates, then returned to get her. "Hi! Have we met before?"

She latched onto him. "Thank you! Yes. You saved me from a purse snatcher."

"That was in New York. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a reporter with the Daily Planet. Say, may I interview you?"

"Not right now, but how about this evening?" He set her on the ground.

"Sure. My friend Clark and I are staying at a hotel. Mind if he sits in?"

"Uh…if he wants. Now I must be off. Tonight!"

"Goodbye!" she waved after him. The she turned about, looking for Clark. At last she saw him coming out of a tent. "Well, did you see all that?"

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, just Superman rescuing every person from the Ferris wheel. You were right; the wind is too strong today."

"I missed it. Drat it!" He gathered her closer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Superman. We're going to interview him tonight. He's going to turn into a big thing, you know."

"Yeah…"

She glanced at him sideways. "Are you jealous?"

"No comment."

She laughed. "Aw Clark, it's alright. You're my very best friend. I wouldn't want a guy like him anyway. He's just too big, too famous. You're perfect."

He reddened. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Now come on. Let's keep looking around." They spent the rest of the day going in and out of the tents and buildings. Finally they got back to their room.

"Lois? I'm going to go get some food for us."

"But what about Superman?"

"Start without me."

Not two minutes after he left, Superman arrived. "Well, here I am."

Clark remained absent, so Lois asked all the questions, the let the hero leave. About five minutes later, Clark returned with some deep dish Chicago style pizza. "There was a long wait with all the fair people here," he explained.

"Superman has left already. You know, I never see you two in the same place. How come you always disappear and then he arrives?"

"Maybe it's bad luck…How about we eat? You've had a stressful day."

"I'm watching you, Clark. Thanks for getting this!"

They prayed and dug in, then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed and they returned to New York to submit their findings and settle back into a more regular routine.

The next week, Clark had Lois over for more movies and ice cream, which Vita enjoyed. They had been watching an old western with John Wayne. Lois looked at Clark. "I never see you with your glasses off. How come?"

"They're kind of for vision…"

"Come on," she tugged at them.

"Please, Lois," he pushed her hand away. Soon they were play wrestling on the floor. Lois stopped resisting and he loosened his grip. As soon as he did, she snaked out and snatched off his glasses. Her eyes grew huge. "I've seen that face before…"

He grappled her for the spectacles. "Let me have them…"

"Superman! You look just like him."

"Hhmm…"

"And your voice is the same." She turned to face him, then gently felt his arm muscles.

"Are you Superman?"

He sat up but put his head down. Then he looked at her and pulled his shirt open, revealing the Krypton S symbol.

She gasped. "You really are! Why didn't you tell me before?"

He studied his hands. "I like you. A lot. But I didn't want you to like me because people think I'm a big hero. I wanted you to like me for who I really am."

"Oh Clark." She wound her arms around him. "I meant what I said when you rescued me. You are my best friend. I would do anything to keep from losing you. I don't care whether you're Superman or just an average Joe."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are my hero, not just as Superman, but as the reporter Clark Kent."

"How?"

She looked him in the eye. "Being a hero doesn't mean rescuing people and being a prominent figure. A hero is someone who listens to you, who is always there for you. You pursued me when no other man wanted to. You didn't let my independence get in your way, and you haven't asked me to change. I know I can be honest with you, and even though you try to hide things, I know you'll come clean with me."

He smiled and held her close. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you for telling me. You know I'll keep it hushed."

"I trust you." He laid his forehead against hers. "Now that you know…I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Hhmm?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She let out a small shriek of joy. "Yes!"

"As Clark, not Superman."

"That's even better."

He held her close against him, and she relished in his strength and delicious male presence.

Vita meowed at them and purring, rubbing all around them, then struggling up into their laps.

Clark laughed. "It looks like the important party has approved."

"I believe he has." The males shared a wink.


End file.
